1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing absorbent articles for animals, the articles being attached to the lower body thereof. Specifically the invention relates to a method of manufacturing absorbent articles for animals, the articles being capable of being firmly fixed, in particular, to both legs and trunk of quadrupedal animals.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, absorbent articles for animals with elongated bodies are widely available, the articles including a belly facing section applied to the belly of an animal, a back facing section applied to the back of the animal, and an intermediate section located between the belly facing section and the back facing section. For example, a diaper for a pet disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2004-159591 includes a fastening tape provided to each side edge of the belly facing section, wherein the fastening tapes are fastened and fixed to the back facing section, thus allowing maintenance of the state of the diaper when it was initially attached to a pet.
When the conventional absorbent articles for animals, however, are loose in the crural area of hind legs of a quadrupedal pet, the close contact between the absorbent article and excretory organs of the pet cannot be maintained due to motion of the hind legs, causing leakage of an excretion. In the case of male animals, particularly, sexual organs may protrude from the side of the intermediate section of the absorbent article. In order to cope with such motion of the hind legs of the quadrupedal pet, as distinct from absorbent articles for humans who walk upright, it is important not only to wind and tighten the belly facing section and the back facing section to the trunk of the quadrupedal pet, but also to firmly fix the intermediate section in the vicinity of the crural area of the hind legs. However, no method of manufacturing such absorbent articles for animals has been disclosed yet.